This invention relates generally to the field of exercising devices, and more particularly to an improved bicycle simulating type which remains stationary when in use. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which permit improved realism while riding the same.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,478 granted Apr. 10, 1979 to Moysky, et al., there is disclosed a typical prior art exercising device of this type. In this construction, a fixed frame supports a saddle and a crank. The rear of the frame mounts a transversely extending member which is supported by a floor. At the front of the frame a stem supports a fixed front wheel fork, the lower end of which mounts a second transversely-extending support which engages the floor. The crank drives a front wheel supported by the fork which turns freely, except for friction drag means.
While such devices provide adequate exercise, the user does not have the feeling of riding a bicycle, since he cannot steer and experiences no lateral leaning motion associated with a steering maneuver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,152 granted Nov. 15, 1983 to Smith provides such a feeling to the rider by employing an actual bicycle supported on a beltway supported by rollers upon which the front wheel rests. The rear wheel straddles a pair of transversely extending rollers. Vertical supports interconnect flexible chains or cables to limit the degree of lateral tilting of the frame. The front wheel is steerable within the limits of the width of the beltway. An optional inclinometer is also provided to indicate the degree of tilting movement.
While the above described structure achieves a desired result, the cost of fabricating such structure, including a complete bicycle, is very high, as a result of which public acceptance of this structure has been of a very low order.